Lost part 4
by Bao
Summary: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! Here is the next part


  
  
  
Happen right after part 3. This is the last apart. I know the story is short,   
but...um... Happy Birthday To Me! ...lol! Hope ya'll enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
After Juliette and Shelby walked 10 mins. They seem to be lost.  
  
  
Juliette- Which way, now? (very tired from walking)  
  
  
Shelby- (looking at her compass) Umm.. southeast. That way... I think   
(pointing to a direction)  
  
Juliette- Well... if you say so.  
  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
On the other direction, Peter, Scott, Auggie, and Jeff are on their way up the edge.   
They walked up there.  
  
Jeff- Well this is the last place I saw them. (gasping)  
  
  
Scott wondering around looking for clues; Auggie did the same  
  
Scott- SHELBY!   
  
Auggie- JULES!  
  
Peter- (peter looked around and then land this eyes on the cliff) I think   
they must of fallen down by this wire. (bending down)  
  
Auggie- Are you sure, man?  
  
Peter- Yes, looked. (point to the marks on the sand left behind by foot   
prints) You see... Boy Scout are useful at these things (smirk)  
  
Scott- then they must be hurt or.. or even unconscious. We have to get   
down there (went over to the cliff and start to climb down)  
  
Everyone watched stupidly as Scott tried to get himself down. Scott realized he was   
being stared, looked up....  
  
Scott- What?   
  
Auggie- Yo mi, Why don't you take the trail down (pointing to it)  
  
Scott- oh..  
  
  
BACK TO THE GIRLS:  
  
Juliette- (start to whine) I'm HUNGRY!  
  
Shelby- You... hungry? I never thought I hear you say that!  
  
Juliette- Shelby, don't ruin the moment.  
  
Shelby- Well, I'm hungry too. Now I know how it feels to be like you.   
(groaning)  
  
Juliette- That was nice. (paused) Shelby...it's getting dark and I'm so   
tired.  
  
Shelby- Stop whining. We'll find our way. If not, tomorrow is a new day.  
  
Juliette- Shelby, let take a break. I'm too tired, too weak to continue.  
  
  
(BACK AT HORIZON)  
  
Sophie- 8:00 o'clock. (look at her watch and went to the window and   
look out) Where are you guys? (becoming unpatient)  
  
(BACK TO SHELBY AND JULIETTE)  
  
Juliette- wow! The sky is so beautiful...  
  
Shelby- and black. Come lets get moving  
  
Juliette- Shelby, I'm tired and hungry!  
  
Shelby- You don't want to sleep out here in the wood while bugs crawl up   
and down your so-called-body, do you?  
  
Juliette- No (seems hurt)  
  
Shelby- Now commm.... (look around) Hey, Jules looked. A light!  
  
Juliette- It means we must be close to school. Com'n...  
  
Shelby- ohh... now you go.  
  
Juliette- come on and stop whining. Such a loser.  
  
Shelby- ugh... whose the loser?  
  
Both walk in the dark searching their way throughout the darkness of the wood.  
After 2 hours of walking, they have enter the back of Horizon.  
  
Juliette- (paining for breathe) Well... we made it  
  
Shelby- Yeah  
  
Juliette- come on lets go in (start to walk forward, but is held back by Shelby)   
What's wrong?  
  
Shelby- (sat down on a table) No, you go.   
  
Juliette- Why don't you want to go in together?  
  
Shelby- Naw, there's isn't much in there for me right now.  
  
Juliette- (look at the school then at Shelby) Yeah me too. (smile) Hey, I know   
where we can go  
  
Shelby- where at this time of day?  
  
Juliette- come on... it's a surprise.  
  
Shelby and Jules walk over to the river and sat down while Juliette seems to be searching for something.  
  
Shelby- Wow (sarcastic) this lake? I seen this lake practically everyday  
  
Juliette- But not at night.  
  
Shelby- What's the difference. And what are you looking for?  
  
Juliette- (found what she's looking for; it was under a rock where there was a hole)   
Guess what I got?  
  
Shelby- Cigarettes?  
  
Juliette- no  
  
Shelby -Yeah, I thought that  
  
Silenced for a sec  
  
Juliette- Candles and matches.  
  
Shelby- (confused) You want to burn down the wood!?! Are you crazy?  
  
Juliette- Shelby, just shut up and sit here while I try to give you a present.  
  
Juliette: Got the candles out of the hole. Place each candles on each lilly pad flowers.  
Juliette must of made at least 40 lilly candles. Shelby crawled over to where Juliette is sitting.  
After firing each candles up, she place it on the dirt.   
  
Shelby -(amazed) Wow! it's so...so beautiful.   
  
Juliette- Why don't you help me by placing these "flashlight" on the water   
so... you know.  
  
after time, the lake was covered with lights and the moon just shine warmly on the water making   
the lake sparkle with lights and dancing with joy. It was a beautiful moment when you could felt calm,   
relax and serene.  
  
Shelby- This is what I called "magical"   
  
Shelby's started to glitter and light up with tears. Juliette look by.  
  
Juliette- You're crying. (in a nice friendly way)  
  
Shelby- It's just so...so...so special. (pause) Thank you (her tone was low and soft)  
  
Both of them sat back to back against a tree stump. Both quiet. Just listen to the sound of   
peacefulness and the emotion they were feeling. The feelings that were hard to explained and   
the feelings that was within. Sooned tears strained down each of their eyes and both sank their head   
back against the tree and closed their eyes. That's was it. Silence....  
  
At about 11:00 pm.......  
  
The team (Scott, Auggie, Jeff, Peter) retrieved. But on there way....  
  
  
  
TBC...  
I know I told you that this was the last part, but the next one is...I swear.   
I'll get it done by Friday, the day before my birthday!  
  
NEXT PART:  
  
Scott and Shelby  
And remeber the party with something and something.  
-I don't want to spoil.   
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF IT TO SAY "DON'T EVER WRITE THIS AGAIN!"  
  
See ya........  
  
Bubblestk, That is so cool your mom b-day and mine are on the same day. I wish, your mom a   
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
